¿Por qué? Dolor y Tristeza
by Neko Kagamine
Summary: En una de sus peleas Shisuo se enoja y todo se le va de las manos. Descubrinedo nuevos sentimientos Adv. Yaoi (Chico x Chico) Todos los personajes son de su debido autor (yo solo ise la historia) Por cierto el nombre que me faltaba es de Namie Yagiri


¿Porque? Dolor y Tristeza

Corrían y corrían, dos cuerpos, dos almas, dos corazones en guerra, gritos, ruidos y jadeos.

-Izaya, maldito!- sonó un grito y luego algo rompiéndose.

-Ha ha, ¿Que pasa Shisu-chan, te cansaste?- la voz tentadora y juguetona provocaba mas al rubio.

-Ya quisieras- corrían, por un callejón, solo tenía que acorralarlo y eso es todo, podía terminar con esto. Este juego de el cual estaba algo arto. Lanzó un carrito de hot dogs para guiar a su presa al callejón sin salida, pero está se percató de sus intenciones y fue al otro lado.

-No soy tan tonto- rio mientras se agachaba para esquivar una señal de tránsito que venía hacia él. Un poco de frustración pasó por las facciones del rubio e incrementó su ira.

-I~za~ya~kun~- rugió y aceleró el paso.

–Te voy a matar- el moreno iba bajando ligeramente la velocidad y esto no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste?- preguntó tentándolo a caer en su trampa

-No todavía no- el otro aceleró y cayó en la trampa. Una maquina salió volando haciéndolo correr hacia un callejón, pero logro moverse, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hacia el otro lado, sin dar resultado ya que también era un callejón sin salida.

-Te lo dije, este lugar es mío- dijo una voz a sus espaldas el moreno alcanzo a voltear para sonreír al ver la máquina de refrescos por estrellarse contra su cuerpo y al dejarlo a él contra el piso con el cuerpo destruido y tan dañado que no sobreviviría.

_°°° Perspectiva de Shisuo °°°_

Agarre la máquina de refrescos que había en una esquina, por fin lo tenía acorralado, maldito ratón.

-Te lo dije, este lugar es mío- lo vi voltearse y lancé la máquina, un golpe que creí que podía esquivar… pero no lo hizo.

De ahí pasa muy lento

Orgullo: La maquina volando hacia Izaya y sin problemas

Confusión: Izaya sonriendo y quedándose quieto listo para impactar con la maquina

No se: La maquina encima de Izaya y el encima de un charco de sangre que se hace masa grande. Entonces vuelvo a la realidad y corro hacia él sabiendo que es muy tarde. Me agacho junto a él y le quito la máquina de encima.

-Ganaste- dijo y escupió sangre mientras sonreía

-Yo…- entonces comprendí el sentimiento de antes… Dolor, nada más sencillo que eso, dolor y tristeza. La sonrisa de Izaya se fue y llego una cara de confusión.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me sorprendí y toque mi cara, estaba llorando.

-Yo… no- Izaya tosió sangre y entré en mi mismo

-Tengo que llevarte al hospital- agarré mi teléfono y marque la ambulancia, di la ubicación y colgué.

-Es muy tarde- dijo Izaya y eso me dolió mucho

-SI losé- dije y agarre a Izaya sacándolo del charco de sangre y poniéndomelo como si fuera un bebe entre los brazos, mientras yo estaba sentado, tratando de no llorar.

-¿Nee Shisu-chan?- dijo y lo voltee a ver dándole la palabra.

-Creo, que… después de tanta pelea… - se detenía mucho al hablar por la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-No hables- dije y le puse la mano en la boca, pero me retiro la mano y siguió.

-Creo que… yo me…- no quería oírlo porque el instinto me decía que no era algo bueno.

-No… no lo digas- dije y sentí las lágrimas correr por mi rostro y caer en la cara de Izaya.

-Tengo que...- dijo y vi que le temblaba la voz, lo voltee a ver y me di cuenta de que le también estaba llorando.

-I…zaya (?)- su cara llorosa me sorprendió mucho.

-Ha ha… quién lo diría… que terminaríamos… así…- le agarré la cara y sonreí, una sonrisa muy falsa y el siguió hablando.

-Shisu-chan… creo que… me enamoré de ti…- dijo mientras más agarraba la cara y mas lagrimas surcaban por mi rostro.

-Yo… yo…- no sabía cómo responder.

-Está bien… si crees… que es…- no lo deja acabar y bese sus labios, sabían a sangre. Izaya sonrió cuando me separe, y en eso llego la ambulancia, vi como lo pusieron en la camilla y al subirlo a la ambulancia me pidieron que subiera con él, me senté y me le quede viendo a su rostro todo el camino. Llegamos al hospital y mientras lo bajaban dijo las palabras que una parte muy en el fondo de mi había querido oír desde hace mucho.

-Te amo… Shisuo- el abismo en mi corazón se hiso grande y al bajar de la ambulancia caí de rodillas mientras lloraba y me arrepentía "¿Por qué?". No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Shima, Certy- ambos me veían con caras muy tristes.

-Vamos adentro a esperar- dijo Shima y me dio la mano para levantarme.

-Si- dije y me levanté aceptando su mano y entramos al hospital. Nos sentamos en la sala de espera fuera de la sala de operaciones. Me quede viendo la luz arriba de la puerta que parpadeaba color rojo. Mientras tanto llego Simón y (?). Simón se veía triste y (?) estaba llorando pues había trabajado con Izaya y se había encariñado con él.

Ver tantas caras tristes me hizo llorar y no me pude contener, solo me tape la cara con las manos y deje que Certy me abrasara y me acariciara la espalda diciendo.

-Todo está bien, es Izaya, siempre sobrevive- pero su tono era muy negativo, todos sabíamos, no sobreviviría.

Cuando el foco se apagó y salió el doctor nos dio una negativa con la cabeza, sentí que el mundo se acabaría en ese momento, más lágrimas salieron por mi rostro y me pregunte

-¿Por qué?- de entre todos, yo, lo había tenido que matar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?- y me acerqué a la ventana de la puerta de emergencia, ahí estaba él con una paz y tranquilidad en los ojos, que parecía que estaba dormido, pero no lo estaba, yo lo sabía, todos lo sabíamos.

-Yo no quería que esto pasara- dije y la enfermera me dijo.

-Estos accidentes pasan todo el tiempo- ¿Accidente? Yo lo había matado

-El señor Izaya nos contó todo, gracias por tratar de salvarlo- dijo y se fue. Salvarlo, yo lo maté, no sé que les habría dicho pero yo mate a Izaya, yo, y no fue accidente.

Puse la mano en la ventana. Las palabras que nunca le había podido decir de frente y ya no podría hacerlo.

-Yo también te amo… Izaya- dije y mi mundo se fue con esas últimas palabras, solo podía oír su voz en mi cabeza

-Te amo… Shisu-chan, no me olvides-


End file.
